


the time you remind me

by scionavarielle



Series: the time verse [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Mesut, Sami is a <i>mission</i> he has to accomplish and also a <i>mystery</i> he has yet to figure out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the time you remind me

**Author's Note:**

> this is a long fic of mine and this [request](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/124724795009/samisut-youre-not-worthless-please) suddenly reminds me so here it comes :)

To Mesut, Sami is a  _mission_ he has to accomplish and also a _mystery_ he has yet to figure out. 

He was 17 years and 5 months old when Bastian came to him to ask for his help  ― looking for a Sami Khedira. He didn’t  ―doesn’t know who’s this Sami and why Sami is so important. Bastian didn’t tell him that much, only part of information that he needed to finish his mission(s). 

He doesn’t really know about Bastian that much or Manuel or Sarah, or everyone on the place for that matter. He’s a bit closer to Mats, but maybe because they share something similar ―looking for someone. Except Mats knows  _who_ he’s looking, meanwhile Mesut is tired of running around and around in circle, coming out empty-handed. 

After he got the letter, Bastian looks a bit enthusiastic, sparks fill the older man’s eyes and Mesut finally feel that he’s accomplished  _something_. But, he could never erase the  _useless_ thoughts inside his mind. He asks a break from Manu because Bastian is too busy to notice him. Manu gives him 48 hours to regain back his energy because they will  _need_ him again. 

Only nods to that, Mesut walks back to his capsule and rests. Normally, he couldn’t dream ―it’s something natural for them. With dream, comes motivation, comes irregularity (or so the government says), so every one of them could not dream. However, since he was 18, some nights will be a dreamless one, some would be with nightmares and weird dreams. 

In his dreams, he would see a person, one he’s always looking for ―Sami, Sami fucking Khedira. He doesn’t know why Sami could be in his dream though, like today. This time it seems surreal. He is touching Sami’s shoulder, tugging his shirt. Wait? Is Sami that tall or? He looks to himself, his views seem so close to his shoes and why do his legs look so short? Wait ―it’s him right? 

Oh yes, it’s Mesut. But it’s Mesut in his 4 or is it 5 year old form? 

He looks up again to a trembling Sami sitting on the bench. “Why are you crying?” It’s his voice, but it’s higher and oh ―it’s his memories. How could? He has met Sami before? 

Sami turns around, staring down right at him. Brown eyes filled with sorrow and pitiful expressions. “Why hello there, little one. Why are you here? Where are your teacher?”

“Teacher told us to play alone so I did!” Little Mesut shouts in happiness. “Mister, why were you crying?” 

“I wasn’t,” Sami gives a sad smile. “I was thinking how I could be so  _foolish_.” 

“Foolish?” Little Mesut tilts his head because he doesn’t understand what Sami means. 

Chuckles at the reaction, Sami explains. “I mean stupid, you understand that word, don’t you?” 

Mesut nods. “Yes! But teacher said it’s not good, we should not say it! So mister, you should also not mention that word. It’s a bad bad word.” 

“It is,” Sami nods in agreement. “How old are you, little one?”

“I’m not little! I’m Mesut!” 

“Alright Mesut,” Sami laughs at that. “How old are you?” Mesut counts his finger and shows a five figure to Sami, grinning proudly. Somehow it makes Sami’s expression falls down. “Oh, so young. Still so young. Gosh, you don’t know yet that much, do you? This world  ― oh my  ― what have we done?” Sami can’t stop rambling incoherently and he keeps cursing himself. 

“Mister, you should not talk bad about yourself. You’re not useless!” Mesut exclaims. He spreads his hands as wide as he could. “Look look, the earth disagree with you!  **You’re not worthless** , mister! You are  ― mister?” Mesut couldn’t continue his words as Sami breaks down into tears and kneel in front of him. Even like that, Sami is a bit taller than Mesut and the latter still has to look up. “Mister?”

Sami rubs Mesut’s hair, gently. “You are five, you said?” Mesut nods to that abruptly. “I still have some  _time_ , you’re right. I guess you are the  _answer_ , thank you. Maybe you’re sent to remind me that there are things that I could  _do_   ―  **only I**   _could do_.” 

Mesut couldn’t remember much afterwards. Vaguely his memories gone and black pitch consumes him entirely. He has gone to the nothingness, a place where he could finally take his rest. Only he hopes that when he wakes up, he can find the answer about his dream ―a weird one. 

.

.

To Mesut, Sami is a  _mission_ he has to accomplish and also a mystery he has yet to figure out.

**_But_ **

To Sami, Mesut is more than just his  _savior_. 

To Sami, Mesut is a  _reminder_  that an innocent kid would die for  _nothing_ (unless if they have  _something_ they could give to the  _immortality_ ).


End file.
